happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mime to Five
"Mime to Five" is episode number 7.3 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. Plot Mime walks by a gag shop and sets his eyes on a brand new unicycle in the front window. Wanting to buy it, he is disappointed to learn he has no money. He goes home, picks up his newspaper, and begins looking through the want ads. Scrolling through the jobs, Mime decides to get a job at Russell's pirate-themed fast food restaraunt. Mime gets put on drive-through detail, with Pop and Cub being his first customers. Pop angrily shouts into the speaker box when Mime, being a mime, doesn't say anything. Thinking something's wrong, Mime turns up the volume on the box, which lets off some high pitched feedback. The pitch and volume of the noise make Pop and Cub's ears bleed and the windshields of all the cars in line to break, the shattered glass killing their occupants. Russell fires Mime for this blunder and Mime goes back home to look for a new job. This time, Mime decides to try his hand at being a life guard. He scans the ocean, using his hands as a pretend pair of binoculars. He spots Sniffles drowning out in the water and runs towards the beach in what appears to be slow motion. Petunia walks by in the background, however, revealing Mime is intentionally running slowly in the name of showmanship. He drags an imaginary body onto the sand and performs CPR on it, apparently losing his patient. Sniffles' dead bloated body washes ashore and Petunia faints, falling on Sniffles' chest and causing the water in his body to spray into the air from his mouth. Mime, knowing he messed up again, opens an imaginary umbrella and sadly walks away. Looking through the want ads yet again, Mime decides to become a window washer. He works diligently at a doorway to a barber shop, leading Disco Bear to caustiously move forward to get inside. He discovers there is no glass in the doorway and walks inside, annoyed. After getting his hair done, he once again sees Mime cleaning the space in the doorway. Figuring Mime is just acting again, Disco Bear walks through the doorway. Unfortunately, a sheet of glass was placed in the doorway while he got his hair done and he gets cut by the glass, falling down dead. Mime throws his bucket away, realizing that working is harder than it looks. As he walks away, a flyer flies in his face, advertising the circus. Realizing he's found the perfect job, Mime gets ring master Lumpy's attention to apply for a job. After his juggling, plate spinning, and balancing acts get him nowhere, Mime balances on one hand, spins a plate on his nose, does a fire breathing trick, and juggles active chainsaws with his feet, all at once. Finally grabbing Lumpy's interest, Mime is hired to do random chores, such as cleaning up after the elephants. Curious as to what's going on inside, he peeks through the tent to see Lumpy leading his group of killer ducks through a ring of fire. On the trapeze, a nervous Flaky hugs the pole while Cro-Marmot amazes the audience, and Mime, with an amazing, yet unseen, flip. Mime sadly walks back to his task, when Lumpy calls him over. He tells Mime to put two, and only two, spoonfuls of gun powder into a cannon for the show. Mime runs over to Toothy, the operator of the cannon, and tries motioning Lumpy's instructions, which Toothy apparently understand. When Mime leaves, however, we see Toothy is confused, as he begins pouring the entire barrel into the cannon. Mime sees Lumpy paying Cro-Marmot and decides to ask for his money. Lumpy, misunderstanding Mime's outstretched hand, tosses Mime a shovel to resume his chores. Meanwhile, Toothy begins pouring a second barrel of gun powder into the cannon, indicating he didn't understand Mime's instructions about using the measuring spoon. Cuddles, dressed in a cape and helmet, is then lowered into the cannon for his act. Toothy fires the cannon, but, because of the amount of gun powder he put in, the cannon explodes. Toothy, black and burning, flies backwards and smashes into a pole where he turns to dust. Cuddles, on the other hand, flies forward, having been cut in half at the waist with his intestines holding his two halves together. Cuddles' bottom half wraps around the pole Flaky is standing on, splashing blood in her face, while he stretches out and grabs onto another pole. Flaky, blinded by Cuddles' blood, begins walking on Cuddles' intestines as though she's on a tightrope. She loses her footing and begins falling to the ground. Luckily, Mime hears her screams and pushes a trampoline beneath her, bouncing her back upwards. Thinking she's safe, Flaky is sliced in half when she flies into Cuddles' intestines. Flaky's blood splashes on Lumpy, who is currently feeding his killer ducks. The ducks smell the blood and fly out of their cage, eating and tearing Lumpy apart. They begin flying throughout the circus, causing the crowd to flee in panic, except for The Mole, who just claps. Giggles gets attacked and eaten alive by a group of ducks before the tent collapses and the ducks fly away. Mime exits the fallen tent, sees Lumpy's overflowing wallet, and decides that since Lumpy won't need it anymore, he may as well take it. Back at the store, Mime is heartbroken to see the unicycle has been sold. Cro-Marmot rides out of the store and into the sunset on the unicycle, where one of Lumpy's ducks perches on his block of ice. Moral "Keep your nose to the grindstone" Deaths #Pop, Cub, and numerous Generic Tree Friends are killed when the feedback from the drive through speaker breaks the windows of their cars. #Sniffles drowns in the ocean (debatable, because Petunia faints on his chest, thus causing him to pump out most of the water he inhaled). #Disco Bear walks into a plate of glass and cuts himself in numerous places. #Toothy flies into a pole and is smashed to dust. #Flaky is split in half when she flies into Cuddles' intestines. #Killer ducks eat a goat,then they eat Lumpy. #Lumpy, Giggles, and potentially numerous Generic Tree Friends are eaten alive by Lumpy's killer ducks. It is possible that Nutty, Russell, The Mole, and Cuddles are eaten too. The Mole is likely to have died as he remained seated. #Cuddles possibly dies from his cannon injuries, though his injury is similar to what he suffered in I Get a Trick Out of You so it's possible he survived if he received medical attention quick enough. It is also possible killer ducks attacked him, as he was bleeding, however, Mime escaped the tent unharmed with blood on his face, so it is possible the ducks didn't notice him. Goofs #When Mime turns the volume up,it shatters Pop's car's windows, and everyone elses, but doesnt shatter the restaraunt windows. #Mime's eye patch covers different eyes between shots. #As usual, Lumpy's antlers change directions numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #When Lumpy is lighting the ring of fire, Flaky can be seen, but Cro-Marmot can't. #Cro-Marmot's club switches hands several times. #The blood that was on Flaky's face disappears when she flies upwards. #When Giggles, Nutty, Russell, and the Mole walk into the circus tent, Russell is missing his tail. Trivia #The way Mime runs into the water to "save" Sniffles is a parody of the TV show Baywatch. #Toothy suffers a similar death in Stealing the Spotlight and Easy Comb, Easy Go. #Cuddles suffers a similar injury in ''I Get a Trick Out of You''. #Lumpy feeding the killer ducks with a (possibly) live goat may be a reference to Jurassic Park. #This is one of four times in the TV series where Lumpy is killed by animals (the other three are Doggone It, Take a Hike and Letter Late Than Never). #Because he survived in this episode, Mime is one of only two characters who has had a starring role in more than one TV episode to survive every TV episode he has starred in (the other being Pop). #Had all the debatable deaths actually happened, then the surviving cast (Mime, Petunia and Cro-Marmot) are the same characters who appeared in Chill Kringle. #When this episode aired along with A Change of Heart and A Hole Lotta Love on Youtube, the alternate title for the trio of segments was named "Seventh Heaven". Cuddles, Mime, Petunia, Cro-Marmot, The Mole and Lumpy appear in all 3 episodes. #When the water is pumped out of Sniffles' mouth, several fish and a turtle come out of his mouth. #Some of the Generic Tree Friends in the circus tent resemble Sniffles and The Mole (similar ear shape). #The music playing in the background when Mime finds the Circus paper is the same from Milk Pong. #All deaths in this episode are indirectly caused by Mime. Category:TV episodes